jppjournalsfandomcom-20200215-history
1994 Vertebrate Paleontology Reference List
1984 1985 1986 1987 1988 1989 1990 1991 1992 1993 1995 1996 1997 1998 1999 2000 2001 2002 2003 2004 ---- - A-8= 1. Ahlberg, P.E. & Milner, A.R. (1994) - The origin and early diversification of tetrapods. Nature, 368: 507-514. DOI ---- '2. Albino A.M. (1994) - Una nueva serpiente (Reptilia) del Cretácico superior de Patagonia, Argentina. ''Pesquisas em Geociências, 21(1):58-63. ---- '3. Aldridge, R.J. & Briggs, D.E.G. & Sansom, I.J. & Smith, M.P. (1994) - The latest vertebrates are the earliest. ''Geology Today, (July-August): 141-145. DOI ---- '4. Anaya F. (1994) - ''Mamíferos fósiles del Plioceno de la cuenca de Inchasi. Unpublished dissertation, Universidad Mayor de San Andrés. 118 pp. ---- 5. Appenzeller, T. (1994) - Argentine dinos vie for heavyweight titles. Science, 266:1805. ---- '6. Arratia, G. (1994) - Phylogenetic and paleobiogeographic relationships of the varasichthyid group (Teleostei) from the Late Jurassic of Central and South America. ''Revista Geológica de Chile, 21:119-161. ---- '7. Averianov, A.O. & Glickman, L.S. (1994) - Remains of chimaeroid fishes (Chondrichthyes, Holocephali) from the "Sponges Layer" of the Upper Cretaceous of Saratov. ''Paleontologicheskii zhurnal, Vol. 1994(2): 119-122 ---- '8. Azevedo, S.A. & Silva, J.P, & Silva, V.G. (1994) - O uso da tomografia computadorizada na paleontologia de vertebrados. ''Anais da Academia Brasileira de Ciências, 66(2):254. ---- - B-22= '1. Bagarinao, T. (1994) - Systematics, distribution, genetics and life history of milk fish, ''Chanos chanos. Environ. Biol. Fish, 39: 23-41. DOI ---- '2. Barale, G. & Martinell, J. & Martinez-Delclos, X. & Poyato-Ariza, F.J. & Wenz, S. (1994) - Les gisements de calcaires lithographiques du Crétacé inférieur du Montsech (Province de Lérida, Espagne): apports récents à la paléobiologie. '' , Sup., 1:177-184. DOI ---- '3. Bardet N. (1994) - Extinction events among mesozoic marine reptiles. ''Historical Biology, 7(4): 313-324. DOI ---- '4. Bell, G.L.Jr. (1994) - A phylogenetic revision of mosasauridae and related taxa. '' , 14(suppl. to 3):17A. DOI ---- '5. Bell, G.L.Jr. & Martin, J.E. & Parris, D.C. & Grandstaff, B.S. (1994) - Mosasaurus dekayi in the upper Cretaceous (Campanian-Maastrichtian) marine deposits of South Dakota and New Jersey. '' , 14(suppl. to 3):17A. ---- '6. Bennett, S.C. (1994) - Taxonomy and systematics of the Late Cretaceous pterosaur Pteranodon (Pterosauria, Pterodactyloidea). ''Occasional Papers of the Natural History Museum, University of Kansas, 169:1-70. ---- '7. Bergqvist L.P. (1994) - Icnofósseis de mamíferos (Crotovinas) na Planície Costeira do Rio Grande do Sul, Brasil. ''Anais da Academia Brasileira de Ciências, 66(2):189-197. ---- '8. Berkstresser, C.F. Jr. (1994) - Development of the stratigraphic column in Kansas. ''Earth Sciences History, 13(2):154-159. ---- '9. Berman W.D. (1994) - ''Los carnívoros continentales (Mammalia, Carnivora) del Cenozoico de la Provincia de Buenos Aires. Unpublished Ph.D. thesis, Universidad Nacional de La Plata. 3 vols. ---- '10. Berta, Annalisa (1994)- What is a whale? ''Science, 263:180-181. ---- '11. Berta, Annalisa & Deméré, Thomas A. (1994) - ''Contributions in Marine Mammal Paleontology Honoring Frank C. Whitmore, Jr. San Diego: San Diego Museum of Natural History; 1994; p. 268. ---- '12. Bianucci, Giovanni & Varola, A. (1994) - Kentriodontidae (Odontoceti, Cetacea) from Miocene sediments of the Pietra Leccese (Apulia, Italy). ''Atti Della Societá Toscana Di Scienze Naturali Residente in Pisa,. Serie A : Memorie. 1994; 101:201-212. ---- '13. Bianucci, Giovanni & Landini, Walter & Varola, Angelo (1994) - New remains of Cetacea Odontoceti from the Pietra leccece (Apulia, Italy). ''Bulletin of the Italian Paleontology Society, 1994; 33(2):215-230. ---- '14. Bianucci, Giovanni & Landini, Walter & Varola, Angelo (1994) - Relationships of ''Messapicetus longirostris (Cetacea, Ziphiidae) from the Miocene of South Italy. Bulletin of the Italian Paleontology Society, 1994; 33(2):231-241. ---- '15. Bigelow, Ph. (1994) - Occurrence of a squaloid shark (Chondrichthyes: Squaliformes) with the pinniped ''Allodesmus from the Upper Miocene of Washington. , 68(3): 680-684. DOI ---- '16. Bocquentin J, Silva W. (1994) - Cf. ''Gyrinodon sp. (Notoungulata, Toxodontidae) proveniente do Mioceno superior da Localidade de Cavalcante, Acre, Brasil. Acta Geologica Leopoldensia, 39/1(17):391-398. ---- '17. Bravi, S. (1994) - New observations on the Lower Cretaceous fish ''Notagogus pentlandi Agassiz (Actinopterygii, Halecostomi, Macrosemiidae). Bollettino della Società Paleontologica Italiana, Vol. 33(1): 51-70 ---- '18. Brito, P.M. & Bertini, R.J. & Martill, D.M. & Salles, L.O. (1994) - Vertebrate fauna from the Missão Velha Formation (Lower Cretaceous, N.E. Brazil). ''3° Simposio o Cretáceo do Brasil, Boletim, pp. 139-140. ---- '19. Brown, D.S. & Cruickshank, A.R.I. (1994) - The skull of the Callovan plesiosaur Cryptoclidus eurymerus and the Sauropterygian cheek. ''Palaeontology, 37(4):941-953. ---- '20. Buchanan, R. (1994) - Erasmus Haworth and the completion of geologic reconnaissance in Kansas. ''Earth Sciences History, 13(2):133-137. ---- '21. Buffetaut, E. & Le Loeuff, J. (1994) - ''The discovery of dinosaur eggshells in nineteenth-century France. In K. Carpenter, K. F. Hirsch, and J. R. Horner (eds.), Dinosaur Eggs and Babies. Cambridge University Press, Cambridge, U.K.: 31-34. ---- '22. Busbey, A.B. (1994) - ''The structural consequences of skull flattening in crocodilians. In: Thomason JJ, ed. Functional morphology in vertebrate paleontology. New York: Cambridge University Press. 173-192 ---- - C-33= '1. Caldwell, M.W. (1994) - Developmental constraints and limb evoluiton in Permian and extant lepidosauromorph diapsids. '' , 14: 459-471. ---- '2. Calvo J.O. 1994. ''Gastroliths in sauropod dinosaurs.Aspects of Sauropod Paleobiology, In: Lockley MG et al. (eds), Gaia. 10:205-208. ---- '3. Calvo J.O. 1994. Jaw mechanics in sauropod dinosaurs. Aspects of Sauropod Paleobiology, In: Lockley M.G. et al. (eds), Gaia. 10:183-194. ---- '''4. Campana, S.E. (1994) - Conference Report on the International Symposium on Fish Otolith Research and Application. ''Rev. Fish Biol. Fish., 4:124-125. ---- '5. Capaldo, S.D. & Blumenschine, R.J. (1994) - A quantitative diagnosis of notches made by hammerstone percussion and carnivore gnawing on bovid long bones. ''American Antiquity, 59(4):724-748. DOI ---- '6. Capilla R. (1994) - Um ofídio da Formação Tremembé, Bacia de Taubaté, SP. ''Anais da Academia Brasileira de Ciências, 66(2):253. ---- '7. Carpenter, K. (1994) - ''A review of some short-necked plesiosaurs from the Cretaceous of North America. unpublished draft. ---- '8. Carpenter, K. (1994) - Comparative cranial anatomy of two North American Cretaceous plesiosaurs. '' , 14(suppl. to 3):19A. DOI ---- '9. Carpenter, K. (1994) - ''Comparative cranial anatomy of two North American plesiosaurs (Reptilia: Sauropterygia) and a Review of Some North American Elasmosaurs. Unpublished draft. ---- '10. Carpenter, K. & McIntosh, J. (1994) - ''Upper Jurassic sauropod babies from the Morrison Formation. In Carpenter, K., Hirsch, K. F., and Horner, J. R. (Editors), Dinosaur Eggs and Babies, Cambridge University Press, Cambridge, U.K.: 265-278. ---- '11. Carpenter, K. & Hirsch K.F. & Horner, J.R. (Editors) (1994) - ''Dinosaur Eggs and Babies. Cambridge University Press, Cambridge, U. K. ---- '12. Cartelle C. (1994) - Nota prévia sobre Primatas Pleistocênicos brasileiros. ''Acta Geologica Leopoldensia, 17(39):411-414. ---- '13. Cartelle C. (1994) - Presença de Lama (Artiodactyla, Camelidae) no Pleistoceno Final-Holoceno da Bahia. ''Acta Geologica Leopoldensia, 17(39):399-410. ---- '14. Cartelle C. (1994) - Tempo Passado - Mamíferos do Pleistoceno em Minas Gerais. ''Palco. ---- '15. Cartelle, C. & Abuhid, V.S. (1994) - Chiroptera do Pleistoceno final-Holoceno da Bahia. ''Acta Geologica Leopoldensia, 17(39):429-440. ---- '16. Carvalho, I.S. (1994) - As ocorrências de icnofósseis de vertebrados na bacia de São Luís, Cretáceo Superior, Estado do Maranhão. ''3° Simpósio o Cretáceo do Brasil, Boletim, pp.119-122. ---- '17. Carvalho, I.S. (1994) - ''Candidodon: Um crocodilo com heterodontia (Notosuchia, Cretáceo inferior - Brasil). Anais da Academia Brasileira de Ciências, 66(3):331-346. ---- '18. Carvalho, I.S. & Bertolino, L.C. & Borghi, L.F. & Duarte, L. & Carvalho, M.S.S. & Cassab, R.C.T. (1994) - ''São Francisco Basin. In: Beurlen G, Campos DA, Viviers MC (eds), Stratigraphic range of Cretaceous mega- and microfossils of Brazil. Universidade Federal do Rio de Janeiro, pp.333-352. ---- '19. Carvalho, I.S. & Gonçalves, R.A. (1994) - Pegadas de dinossauros neocretáceas da Formação Itapecuru, bacia de São Luís (Maranhão, Brasil). ''Anais da Academia Brasileira de Ciências, 66(3):279-292. ---- '20. Casadio, S.A. (1994) - ''Estratigrafía y Paleontología del interval Maastrichtiano-Daniano en el occidente de la Provincia de La Pampa, Argentina. Unpublished Ph.D. thesis, Universidad Nacional de Córdoba. 420 pp. ---- '21. Case, Gerard R. (1994) - Fossil fish remains from the late Paleocene Tuscahome and early Eocene Bashi formations of Meridian, Lauderdale County, Mississippi. ''Palaeontographica, Abt.A, 230, Lfg. 4-6, 97-138, Stuttgart, 1994 ---- '22. Cassab, R.C.T. & Carvalho, I.S. & Ferreira, C.S. & Campos, D.A. & Santos, M.E.C.M. & Lima, R.M. (1994) - ''Parnaíba basin. In: Beurlen G, Campos DA, Viviers MC (eds), Stratigraphic range of Cretaceous megaand microfossils of Brazil. Universidade Federal do Rio de Janeiro, pp. ---- '23. Chandler, Richard & Timmerman, John (1994) - ''Neogene Fossils of North Carolina. A Field Guide. The North Carolina Fossil Club, Durham 1994 . ---- '24. Charrier, R. & Muñóz, N. & Flynn, J.J. & Wyss, A.R. & Hérail, G. (1994) - Hallazgo de un húmero de Toxodonte (Mammalia) en la Formación Chucal (Oligoceno Tardío - Mioceno Inferior) en el Altiplano de Arica, Chile. ''7º Congreso Geológico Chileno. Concepción, Actas, pp.430-433. ---- '25. Chiappe, L.M. & Calvo, J.O. (1994) - ''Neuquenornis volans, a new Late Cretaceous bird (Enantiornithes, Avisauridae) from Patagonia, Argentina. , 14(2):230-246. ---- '26. Clack, J.A. (1994) - Earliest known tetrapod braincase and the evolution of the stapes and fenestra ovalis. ''Nature, 369: 392-394. ---- '27. Clark, J.M. (1994) - ''Patterns of evolution in Mesozoic Crocodyliformes in: Fraser, F.C. & Sues, H.-D. (eds.) In the Shadow of the Dinosaurs Cambridge Univ. Press pp. 84-97. ---- '28. Clark, J.M. & Hernandez, R.R. (1994) - A new burrowing diapsid from the Jurassic La Boca formation of Tamaulipas, Mexico, '' , 14: 180-195. ---- '29. Connor, Richard C. & Peterson, Dawn Micklethwaite (1994) - ''The Lives of Whales and Dolphins. New York: Henry Holt and Company; 1994; p. 233. ---- '30. Coria, R.A. (1994) - On a monospecific assemblage of sauropod dinosaurs from Patagonia: Implications for gregarious behavior. ''Gaia, 10:209-213. ---- '31. Costa, M.I. & Holz, M. & Schultz, C.L. (1994) - Mössbauer effect study of the diagenesis on the Southern brazilian Triassic paleoherpetofauna. ''Hyperfine Interactions, 83(1):431-436. ---- '32. Cruickshank, A.R.I. (1994) - A juvenile plesiosaur (Reptilia: Plesiosauria) from the Lower Lias (Hettangian: Lower Jurassic) of Lyme Regis, England: a pliosaurid-plesiosaurid intermediate?. ''Zoological Journal of the Linnean Society, 112: 151-178. ---- '33. Cuny, G. & Mazin, J.-M. & Rauscher, R. (1994) - Saint-Germain-Les-Arlay: Un nouveau site Rhetien date par la palynologie et l'etude des vertebres dans le departement du Jura (France). ''Revue de Paléobiologie, Vol. 14(1): 35-48. ---- - D-14= '1. d'Hondt, S. & Pilson, M.E.Q. & Sigurdsson, H. & Hanson, A.K. & Carey, S. (1994) - Surface water acidification and extinction at the Cretaceous-Tertiary boundary. ''Geology, 22: 983-986. ---- '2. Daeschler, E.B. & Shubin, N.H. & Thomson, K.S. & Amaral, W.W. (1994) - A Devonian tetrapod from North America. ''Science, 265: 639-642. ---- '3. David, M.L. (1994) - Schmeltzmuster (enamel layers) in two short-necked plesiosaurs from west-central Kansas. '' , 14(suppl. to no. 3):22A. ---- '4. De Iuliis, G. (1994) - Relationships of the Megatheriinae, Nothrotheriinae, and Planospinae: Some skeletal characteristics and their importance for phylogeny. '' , 14(4):577-591. ---- '5. De Iuliis, G. & Cartelle, C. (1994) - The medial carpal and metacarpal elements of Eremotherium and Megatherium (Xenarthra, Mammalia). '' , 13(4):525-533. ---- '6. De la Fuente. M.S. (1994) - Descripción de nuevos especímenes y relaciones filogenéticas de Chelonoidis gringorum (Simpson, 1942) (Chelonii, Testudinidae) del Mioceno temprano de Patagonia Central, Argentina. ''Studia Geologica Salmanticensia, 30:107-132. ---- '7. Derstler, K. (1994) - Evolutionary history of sea turtles. '' , 15(suppl. to no. 3):23A. ---- '8. Deynat, P. & Brito, P.M. (1994) - Révision des tubercules cutanés de raies (Chondrichthyes, Batoidea) du bassin du Paraná, Tertiaire d'Amérique du Sud. ''Annales de Paléontologie, 80(4):237-251. ---- '9. Didier, D.A. & Stahl, B.J. & Zangerl, R. (1994) - Development and growth of compound tooth plates in ''Callorhinchus milii (Chondrichthyes, Holocephali). J. Morphology, 222: 73-89. ---- '10. Dino, R. & Uesugui, N. (1994) - ''The Amazonas and Solimões basins. In: Beurlen G, Campos DA, Viviers MC (eds), Stratigraphic range of Cretaceous mega- and microfossils of Brazil. Universidade Federal do Rio de Janeiro, pp.392-399. ---- '11. Dozo, M.T. (1994) - Estudios paleoneurológicos en marsupiales “carnívoros” extinguidos de América del Sur: Neuromorfología y encefalización. ''Mastozoología Neotropical, 1(1):5-16. ---- '12. Dozo, M.T. (1994) - Interpretación del molde endocraneano de Eucholoeops fronto, un Megalonychidae (Mammalia, Xenarthra, Tardigrada) del Mioceno temprano de Patagonia (Argentina). '' , 31(4):317-329. ---- '13. Duffin, C.J. (1994) - Myriacanthid holocephalans (Chondrichthyes) from the British Late Triassic. ''Neues Jahrbuch für Geologie und Palä ontologie Abhandlungen,Vol. 192(1): 1-16 ---- '14. Duffin, C.J. & Patterson, C. (1994) - I Pesci fossili di Osteno: una nuova finestra sulla vita del Giurassico inferiore. ''Palaeocronache, (2): 18–38, 27 figs. ---- - E-6= '1. Ensom, P.C. (1994) - A new invertebrate trackway from the Intermarine Member, Purbeck Limestone Formation, Dorset. ''Proceedings of the Dorset Natural History and Archaeological Society, 115, 183-184. ---- '2. Ensom, P.C. (1994) - An unusual tool-mark in the Purbeck Limestone Formation, Durlston Bay, Dorset. ''Proceedings of. Dorset Natural History and Archaeological Society, 115, p. 185. ---- '3. Ensom, P.C. & Evans, S.E. & Francis, J.E. & Kielan-Jaworowska, Z. & Milner, A.R. (1994) - The fauna and flora of the Sunnydown Farm footprint site and associated sites: Purbeck Limestone Formation, Dorset. ''Proceedings of Dorset Natural History and Archaeological Society, 115, 181-182. ---- '4. Erwin, D. H. (1994) - The Permo-Triassic extinction. ''Nature, 367: 231-236. ---- '5. Eugênio, W.S. (1994) - ''Aspectos paleontológicos do Cretáceo da Baía de São Marcos, Maranhão, Brasil. Unpublished MS dissertation, Universidade Federal do Rio de Janeiro ---- '6. Everhart, M.J. & Everhart, P.A. (1994) - Evidence of predation on the rare plethodid ''Martinichthys in the Smoky Hill Chalk (upper Cretaceous) of western Kansas. Kansas Academy of Science, Transactions, 13(Abstracts):36. ---- - F-12= '1. Falguères, C. & Fontugne, M. & Chauchat, C. & Guadelli, J.L. (1994) - Datations radiométriques de l’extinction des grandes faunes pléistocènes au Pérou. ''Comptes Rendus de l’Académie des Sciences, Paris, Série 2. 319:261-266. ---- '2. Fariña, R.A. & Alvarez, F. (1994) - La postura de Toxodon: Una nueva reconstrucción. ''Acta Geologica Leopoldensia, 39:565-571. ---- '3. Feaorov, P.V. & Nessov, L.A. (1994) - Ostatki Ranneurskikh Riv i Droogikh Organiemov ie Oeernikh Otlojeniy Oorochischa Sogooti (Issik-Koovskayah Vpadina, Kirgizsgan). ''Vestnik Sankt-Peterboorgskogo Oonversiteta Geologiya Geografiya Vvipoosk, 7 (3(21)) : 3-12. ---- '4. Fernández, M. (1994) - A new long-snouted ichthyosaur from the early Bajocian of Neuquén Basin, Argentina. ''Ameghiniana, 31(3):291. ---- '5. Fernández, M.S. & De la Fuente, M.S. (1994) - Redescription and phylogenetic position of Notoemys: The oldest Gondwanian pleurodiran turtle. ''Neues Jahrbuch für Geologie und Paläontologie, Abhandlungen, 193:181-105. ---- '6. Fordyce, R.E. (1994) - ''Waipatia maerewhenua, New genus and new species (Waipatiidae, New Family), an archaic late oligocene dolphin (Cetacea: Odontoceti: Platanistoidea) from New Zealand. In: Berta A, Demere TA, eds. Contributions in marine mammal Paleontology honoring Frank C. Whitmore, Jr. Proceedings of the San Diego Society of Natural History, vol. 29:147-176 ---- '7. Fordyce, R. Ewan & Barnes, Lawrence G. (1994) - The evolutionary history of whales and dolphins. ''Annual Review of Earth and Planetary Sciences, 22:419-455. DOI ---- '8. Fordyce, R. Ewan & Barnes, Lawrence G. & Miyazaki, N. (1994) - General aspects of the evolutionary history of whales and dolphins. ''The Island Arc., 3(4):373-391. ---- '9. Fordyce, R. & Barnes, L.G. (1994) - The evolutionary history of whales and dolphins. ''An. Rev. Earth & Planet. Sci., 22: 419-455. ---- '10. Fordyce, R.E. & Barnes, L. G. & Miyazaki, N. (1994) - General aspects of the evolutionary history of whales and dolphins. ''The Island Arc, 3:373-391. ---- '11. Frey, E. & Martill, D.M. (1994) - A new pterosaur from the Crato Formation (Lower Cretaceous, Aptian) of Brazil. ''Neues Jahrbuch für Geologie und Paläontologie, Abhandlungen, 194(2-3):379-412. ---- '12. Frickhinger, K.A. (1994) - ''The fossils of Solnhofen. Korb, Germany. Goldschneck-Verlag. 336 pp. ---- - G-18= '1. Gaillard, C. & Bernier, P. & Gall, J C. & Gruet, Y. & Barales, G. & Borseau, J P. & buffetaut, E. & Wenz, S. (1994) - Ichnofabric from the Upper Jurassic lithographic limestone of Cerin, southeast France. ''Palaeontology, 37 (2) : 285-304. ---- '2. Gibson, M.A. (1994) - Teaching scientific integrity to geology majors. ''Journal of Geological Education, 42: 345-350. ---- '3. Gillette, D.D. (1994) - ''Seismosaurus, the Earth Shaker. Columbia University Press, New York. ---- '4. Gingerich, Philip D. & Russell, Donald E. (1994) - Unusual mammalian limb bones (Cetacea?, Archaeoceti?) from the early-to-middle Eocene Subathu Formation of Kashmir (Pakistan). ''Contributions From the Museum of Paleontology, University of Michigan, 1994; 29(5):109-117. ---- '5. Gingerich, Philip D. & Raza, S.M. & Arif, M. & Anwar, M. & Zhou, X-Y (1994) - New whale from the Eocene of Pakistan and the origin of cetacean swimming. ''Nature, 368: 844-847. ---- '6. Gingerich, P.D. & Uhen, M.D. (1994) - Time of origin of primates. ''Journal of Human Evolution, 27:443-445. ---- '7. Gish, D.T. (1994) - ''When is a whale a whale? Impact, El Cajon, California, 250:i-iv. ---- '8. Godefroit, P. (1994) - Les reptiles marins du Toarcien ( Jurassique inférieur) belgo-luxembourgeois. Toelicht. Verhand. ''Geologische en Mijnkaarten van België, n°39 ---- '9. Goin, F.J. & Pardiñas, U.F.J. & Lezcano, L. (1994) - Un nuevo resto del cenoléstido Pliolestes Reig, 1955 (Mammalia, Marsupialia, Caenolestoidea) del Plioceno de la Provincia de Buenos Aires, Argentina. '' , 31(1):15-22. ---- '10. Goto, M. (1994) - Another Jurassic Park - the world in the Solnhofen Limestone, South Germany. ''Newton, 14 (9) : 110-117. ---- '11. Goto, M. (1994) - On the Palaeozoic and Mesozoic fish remains from the Japanese Islands. ''Monogr. Assoc. Geol. Collabor., Japan, 43 : 1-16. ---- '12. Goto, M. (1994) - Origin and evolution of bone. ''NHK Science Special Life, 2 : 58-59. ---- '13. Goto, M. (1994) - Palaeozoic and early Mesozoic fish faunas of the Japanese Islands. ''The Island Arc, 3 : 247-254. ---- '14. Goto, M. & Uyeno, T. & Tabumoto, Y. (1994) - ''Mesozoic elasmobranch remains from Japan. Edited by Arratia, G., & Viohl, G. ---- '15. Gottfried, Michael D. & Krause, D.W. (1994) - Late Cretaceous fishes from Madagascar: a first look. '' , 14 (supplement to No. 3) : 27A. ---- '16. Gottfried, Michael D. & Bohaska, David J. & Whitmore, Frank C. Jr. (1994)- Miocene cetaceans of the Chesapeake Group. ''Proceedings of the San Diego Society of Natural History, 1994; 29(Contributions in Marine Mammal Paleontology Honoring Frank C. Whitmore Jr.):229-238. ---- '17. Gould, Stephen Jay (1994) - Hooking leviathan by its past. ''Natural History, 1994; 5/94:8-15. ---- '18. Graur, Dan & Higgins, Desmond (1994) - Molecular evidence for the inclusion of cetaceans within the order Artiodactyla. ''Molecular Biology and Evolution, 1994; 11(3):357-364. ---- - H-15= '1. Hambalek, N. & Rull, V. & De Digiacomo, E. & Díaz de Gamero, M.L. (1994) - Evolución paleoecológica y paleoambiental de la secuencia del Neogeno en el surco de Urumaco, estudio palinológico y litológico. ''Boletin de la Sociedad Venezolana de Geología, 191–192:7-19 ---- '2. Hammer, W.R. & Hickerson, W.J. (1994) - A crested theropod dinosaur from Antarctica. ''Science, 264, 5160: 828-830. ---- '3. Hartwig, W.C. (1994) - ''Patterns, puzzles, and perspectives on platyrrhine origins. In: Corruccini RS, Ciochon RL (eds), Integrative Paths to the Past: Paleoanthropological advances in honor of F. Clark Howell, Prentice-Hall, pp.69-93. ---- '4. Hashimoto, A.T. & Lima, M.R. & Santos, M.E.M. (1994) - ''The Recôncavo-Tucano-Jatobá Basins. In: Beurlen G, Campos DA, Viviers MC (eds), Stratigraphic range of Cretaceous mega- and microfossils of Brazil. Universidade Federal do Rio de Janeiro, pp.125-160. ---- '5. Herman, Jacques & Hovestadt-Euler, M. & Hovestadt, D.C. (1994) - Odontological results supporting the validity of ''Hexanchus vitulus as the third species of the genus Hexanchus and suggesting intrafamilial reordering of the Hexanchidae. KBIN Bulletin, Biologie, 64: 147-163 ---- '6. Herman, Jacques & Hovestadt-Euler, M. & Hovestadt, D.C. (1994) - Part B. Batomorphii: 1a. Order Rajiformes: Rajidae (Anacanthobatis (Schroederobatis), Anacanthobatis (Springeria), Breviraja, Dactylobatus, Gurgesiella (Gurgesiella), Gurgesiella (Fenestraja), Malacoraja, Neoraja and Pavoraja). ''KBIN Bulletin, Biologie, 64:165-207. ---- '7. Hessel, M.H.R. & Lima, R.M. & Carvalho, I.S. & Fernandes, A.C.S. (1994) - ''Rio do Peixe basin. In: Beurlen G, Campos DA, Viviers MC (eds), Stratigraphic range of Cretaceous mega- and microfossils of Brazil. Universidade Federal do Rio de Janeiro. ---- '8. Heyning, John E. & Perrin, William F. (1994) - Evidence for two species of common dolphins (Genus Delphinus) from the eastern North Pacific. ''Natural History Museum of Los Angeles County Contributions in Science, 1994; 442:1-35. ---- '9. Hillenius, W.J. (1994) - Turbinates in therapsids: evidence for Late Permian origins of mammalian endothermy. ''Evolution, 48: 207-229. ---- '10. Hirayama, R. (1994) - Phylogenetic systematics of chelonioid sea turtles. ''The Island Arc, 3:270-284. ---- '11. Hogler, J.A. (1994) - Speculations on the role of marine reptile deadfalls in Mesozoic deep-sea paleoecology. ''Palaios, 9(1):42-47. ---- '12. Holtz, T.R.,Jr. (1994) - The phylogenetic position of the Tyrannosauridae: implications for theropod systematics. '' , 68: 1100-1117. ---- '13. Holz, M. & Barberena, M.C. (1994) - Taphonomy of the South Brazilian Triassic paleoherpetofauna: Pattern of death, transport and burial. '' , 107(1-2):179-197. ---- '14. Hulbert, Richard C.Jr. (1994) - Phylogenetic analysis of Eocene whales ("Archaeoceti") with a diagnosis of a new North American protocetid genus. '' , 1994; 14(3):30A. ---- '15. Hunt, A. P. & Chin, K. & Lockley, M.G. (1994) - ''The palaeobiology of vertebrate coprolites. In S.K. Donovan, editor, The Palaeobiology of Trace Fossils. John Wiley & Sons, Chichester: 221-240. ---- - I-2= '1. Irwin, D M. & Arnason, U. (1994) - Cytochrome b gene of marine mammals: phylogeny and evolution. ''Journal of Mammalian Evolution, 2:37-55. ---- '2. Ischishima, Hiroto (1994) - A new fossil kentriodontid dolphin (Cetacea; Kentriodontidae) from the middle Miocene Takinoue Formation, Hokkaido, Japan. ''The Island Arc, 1994; 3(4):473-485. ---- - J-2= '1. Jacobs, P. & Sevens, E. (1994) - Middle Eocene sequence stratigraphy in the Balegem quarry (Western Belgium, Southern Bight North Sea). ''Bulletin de la Société belge de Géologie, 102(1-2): 203-213. ---- '2. Juul, L. (1994) - The phylogeny of basal archosaurs. ''Palaeont. Afr., 1994: 1-38. ---- - K-16= '1. Kalish J.M. & Beamish R.J. & Brothers E.B. & Casselman J.M. & Francis C. & Mosegaard H. & Panfili J. & Prince E.D. & Thresher R.E. & Wilson C.A. & Wright P.J. (1994) - ''Glossary. In : Recent developments in fish otolith research. Secor D.H., Dean J.M. & Campana (eds), Belle W. Baruch Library in Marine Science, no. 19, University of South Carolina Press, Columbia, SC, USA, 723-729. ---- '2. Kattah, S.S. (1994) - Ocorrência de pegadas de dinossauros no grupo Areado, porção meridional da bacia Sanfranciscana, Oeste de Minas Gerais. ''Anais da Academia Brasileira de Ciências, 66(2):181-187. ---- '3. Kellner, A.W.A. (1994) - Comments on the paleobiogeography of Cretaceous archosaurs during the opening of the South Atlantic Ocean. ''Acta Geologica Leopoldensia, 39(2):615-625. ---- '4. Kellner, A.W.A. (1994) - Remarks on pterosaur taphonomy and paleoecology. ''Acta Geologica Leopoldensia, 39(1):175-189. ---- '5. Kellner, A.W.A. (1994) - ''The monophyly of the Tapejaridae. Unpublished MS dissertation, Columbia University ---- '6. Kellner, A.W.A. & Campos, D.A. (1994) - A new species of Tupuxuara (Pterosauria, Tapejaridae) from the Early Cretaceous of Brazil. ''Anais da Academia Brasileira de Ciências, 66(4):467-473. ---- '7. Kellner, A.W.A. & Maisey, J.G. & Campos, D.A. (1994)- Fossil down feather from the Lower Cretaceous of Brazil. ''Palaeontology, 37(3):489-492. ---- '8. Kemp, A. (1994) - Disease in developing eggs and embryos of Neoceratodus forsteri.(Osteichthyes: Dipnoi). ''Copeia, 1994 (2) : 935-943. ---- '9. Kemp, A. (1994) - Australian Triassic lungfish skulls. '' , Vol. 68(3): 647-654 ---- '10. Kemp, A. (1994) - "Jaekelotodus trigonalis". ---- '''11. Kent, B.W. (1994) - ''Fossil Sharks of the Chesapeake Bay Region. Egan Rees & Boyer Inc, Columbia, Maryland ---- '12. Kielan-Jaworowska, Z. & Ensom, P.C. (1994) - Tiny plagiaulacoid multituberculate mammals from the Purbeck Limestone Formation of Dorset, England. ''Palaeontology, 37, 17-31. ---- '13. Kinman, Kenneth E. (1994) - ''The Kinman System: Toward a Stable Cladisto-Eclectic Classificaiton of Organisms. Hays, Kansas: K. E. Kinman; 1994; p. 88. ---- '14. Kirkland, J.I. & Carpenter, K. (1994) - North America's first pre-Cretaceous ankylosaur (Dinosauria) from the Upper Jurassic Morrison Formation of western Colorado. ''Geology Studies, 40: 25-42. ---- '15. Kischlat, E.E. (1994) - Observações sobre ''Podocnemis elegans Suárez (Chelonii, Pleurodira, Podocnemididae) do Neocretáceo do Brasil. Acta Geologica Leopoldensia, 39:345-351. ---- '16. Kischlat, E.E. & Barbarena, M.C. & Timm, L.L. (1994) - ''Considerações sobre a queloniofauna do Grupo Bauru, Neocretáceo do Brasil. In: Boletim do Simpósio sobre o Cretáceo do Brasil. Rio Claro: Universidade Estadual Paulista. 105-107 ---- - L-22= '1. Lambers, P.H. (1994) -The halecomorph fishes Caturus and Amblysemius in the lithographic limestone of Solnhofen (Tithonian), Bavaria. '' M. S., 16 : 91-99. ---- '2. Lambers, P. (1994) - ''The actinistian fish "Macropoma willemoesii" Vetter from the Late Jurassic lithographic limestone of Solnhofen, Bavaria. In Mesozoic Fishes - Systematics and Palaeoecology . Edited by Arratia, G., & Viohl, G.. ---- '3. Lambers, P. & Arratia, G. (1994) - ''The caudal skeleton of Pachycormiformes: parallel evolution?. In Mesozoic Fishes - Systematics and Palaeoecology . Edited byArratia, G., & Viohl, G.. ---- '4. Lambers, P. & Boekschoten, G.J. (1994) - ''Fish remains from the Aptian near Bentheim. Geologie en Mijnbouw. ---- '5. Leary, Warrren E., (1994) - to the New York Times.''Fossils point to a walking ancestory of whales. New York Times. New York; 1994; National. ---- '6. Legarreta, L. & Uliana, M.A. (1994) - Asociaciones de fósiles y hiatos en el supracretácico-neógeno de Patagonia: Una perspectiva estratigráfico-secuencial. ''Ameghiniana, 31:257-281. ---- '7. Leinz, V. (1994) - ''A Geologia e a Paleontologia no Brasil. In: Azevedo F (org), As Ciências no Brasil. Rio de Janeiro, Editora UFRJ, pp.275-295. ---- '8. Leonardi, G. (1994) - ''Annotated Atlas of South America Tetrapod Footprints (Devonian to Holocene) with an Appendix on Mexico and Central America. Ministério das Minas e Energia. 241 pp. ---- '9. Leonardi, G. & Spezzamonte, M. (1994) - New tracksites (Dinosauria, Theropoda and Ornithopoda) from the Lower Cretaceous of the Ceará, Brazil. ''Studi Trentini di Scienze Naturali - Acta Geologica, 69:61-70. ---- '10. Li, G.-Q. (1994) - ''New osteoglossomorphs (Teleostei) from the Upper cretaceous and Lower Tertiary of North American and their phylogenetic significance. Ph.D., University of Alberta, ---- '11. Li, G.-Q. (1994) - Comments on the systematic position of Phareodus (Phareoides) queenslandicus (Teleostei: Osteoglossidae). ''Memoirs of the Queensland Museum, 37 (1). ---- '12. Li, G.-Q. (1994) - ''Cretophareodus, a Late Cretaceous osteoglossid (Teleostei) from the Oldman Formation of Alberta, Canada, and its phylogenetic relationships. Symposium on Mesozoic Fishes - Systematics and Paleoecology. Edited by Arratia, G., & Viohl, G. ---- '13. Li, G.-Q. (1994) - Elasmobranchs from the Lower Tertiary of the western Tarim Basin, China, and their biostratigraphic significance. ''Science of China. ---- '14. Li, G.-Q. & Wilson, M.V.H. (1994) - A new species of Hiodon from the Eocene of Montana, with notes on the evolution of the postcranial skeleton in Hiodontidae (Teleostei). '' . ---- '15. Lingham-Soliar, T. (1994) - First record of mosasaurs from the Maastrichtian (Upper Cretaceous) of Zaire. ''Palaeont. Z., 68(1/2):259-265. DOI ---- '16. Lingham-Soliar, T. (1994) - Going out with a bang: the Cretaceous Tertiary extinction. ''Biologist, 41(5):215-218. ---- '17. Lingham-Soliar, T. (1994) - The mosasaur "Angolasaurus" bocagei(Reptilia: Mosasauridae) from the Turonian of Angola re-interpreted as the earliest member of the genus ''Platecarpus. Palaeont. Z., 68:1/2:267-282. ---- '18. Lingham-Soliar, T. (1994) - The mosasaur Plioplatecarpus (Reptilia, Mosasauridae) from Upper Cretaceous of Europe. ''Bulletin de L'Institut Royal des Sciences Naturelles de Belgique, Sciences de la Terre, 64:177-221. ---- '19. Lockley, M.G. & Hunt, A.P. (1994) - A track of the giant theropod dinosaur Tyrannosaurus from close to the Cretaceous/Tertiary boundary, northern New Mexico. ''Ichnos, 3: 213-218. ---- '20. Lockley, M.G. & Hunt, A.P. & Meyer, C.A. & Lucas, S.G. (1994) - The sauropod track record; implications of a global synthesis. '' 14, 3, Suppl. 34. ---- '21. Lucas, S.G. (1994) - Late Cretaceous pliosaurs (Eurapsida: Plesiosauroida) from the Black Mesa Basin, Arizona, U. S. A. ''Journal of the Arizona-Nevada Academy of Science, 28(1/2):41-45. ---- '22. Lyman, R.L. (1994) - ''Vertebrate taphonomy. Cambridge Manuals in Archaeology Series, Cambridge University Press, Cambridge, U.K. ---- - }} - M-Z= , 107(3-4):257-268. ---- '2. Malabarba, M.C. (1994) ''Hypobrycon maromba, a new genus and species of Characiform fish from the Upper Rio Uruguai, Brazil (Ostariophysi, Characidae). Ichthyological Exploration of Freshwaters, 5(1):19-24. ---- '3. Manning, E.M. (1994) - Dr. William Spillman (1806-1886), pioneer paleontologist of Mississippi. ''Mississippi Geology, 15(4):64-69. ---- '4. Marenssi, S.A. & Reguero, M.A. & Santillana, S.N. & Vizcaino, S.F. (1994) - Review: Eocene land mammals from Seymour Islands, Antarctica: palaeobiogeographical implications. ''Antarctic Science, 6:3-15. ---- '5. Marshall, L.F.G. (1994) - The terror birds of South America. ''Scientific American, 270(2):90-95. ---- '6. Marshall, L.F.G. (1994) - Aves del terror sudamericanas. ''Investigación y Ciencia, 1994:62-67. ---- '7. Marsicano, C.A. (1994) - Taxonomic status of “Icanosaurus rectifrons” Rusconi, 1951 (Amphibia, Temnospondyli) from the Triassic of Mendoza. ''Ameghiniana, 31(3):249-255. ---- '8. Martill, D.M. & Figueira, J.B.M. (1994) - A new feather from the Lower Cretaceous of Brazil. ''Palaeontology, 37(3):483-487. ---- '9. Martill, D.M. & Wilby, P.R. (1994) - Lithified prokaryotes associated with fossil soft tissues from the Santana Formation (Cretaceous) of Brazil. ''Kaupia, 4:71-77. ---- '10. Martill, D.M. & Taylor, M.A. & Duff, K.L. & Riding, J.B. & Bown, P.R. (1994) - The trophic structure of the biota of the Peterborough Member, Oxford Clay formation (Jurassic), UK. ''Journal of the Geological Society, London, 151 : 173-194. ---- '11. Martin, J.E. (1994) - A baby plesiosaur from the late Cretaceous Pierre Shale, Fall River County, South Dakota. '' , 14(suppl. to 3):35-36A. ---- '12. Martin, J.E. (1994) - Gastric residues in marine reptiles from the late Cretaceous Pierre Shale in South Dakota: Their bearing on extinction. '' , 14(suppl. to 3):36A. ---- '13. Martin, L.D. 1994. S.W. Williston and the exploration of the Niobrara Chalk, Earth Sciences History, 13(2):138-142. ---- '''14. Massare, J.A. (1994) - Growth rates and heterochrony in mosasaur limbs. '' , 14(suppl. to 3):36A. ---- '15. Massare, J.A. (1994) - ''Swimming capabilities of Mesozoic marine reptiles: a review, pp. 133-149, In Maddock, L., Bone, Q., and Rayner, J. M. V. (eds.), Mechanics and Physiology of Animal Swimming, Cambridge University Press. ---- '16. Massoia, E. & Morici, A. (1994) - Los camélidos vivientes y fósiles de la Argentina - 1 – Lista sistemática comentada, aspectos externos y nuevos datos sobre cráneos de ejemplares de Vicugna vicugnade Jujuy (Mammalia Artiodactyla). ''Boletín Científico Aprona, 26: ---- '16. Mcauliffe, K. (1994) - When whales had feet. ''Sea Frontiers, January/February:20-33. ---- '17. McCarroll, S.M. & Dobie, J.L. (1994) - Additional Pleistocene mammals from Bogue Chitto Creek, Dallas County, Alabama. ''Journal Alabama Academy Science, 65(1):16-27. ---- '18. McGowan, C. (1994) - A new species of Shastasaurus (Reptilia: Ichthyosauria) from the Triassic of British Columbia: The most complete exemplar of the genus. '' , 14(2):168-179. ---- '19. Mertiniene, R. & Nessov, L. & Nazarkin, M. (1994) - Cretaceous sharks of the genus ''Paraisurus in Uzbekistan and Lithuania. Geologija, Vol. 17: 139-143 ---- '20. Messenger, Sharon L. (1994) - Phylogenetic relationships of platanistoid river dolphins (Odontoceti, Cetacea): Assessing the significance of fossil taxa. '' - Proceedings of the San Diego Society of Natural History, 1994; 29. '' - Contributions in Marine Mammal Paleontology Honoring Franc C. Whitmore, Jr.:125-133. ---- '''21. Milinkovitch, M.C. & Meyer, A. & Powell, J.R. (1994) - Phylogeny of all major groups of cetaceans based on DNA sequences from three mitochondrial genes. ''Molecular Biology and Evolution, 11:939-948. ---- '22. Mones Á. (1994) - Las vicisitudes del género Panochthus Burmeister, 1866 (Mammalia, Cingulata, Glyptodontidae). ''Comunicaciones Paleontológicas del Museo de Historia Natural de Montevideo, 27:79-86. ---- '23. Mones, Á. (1994) - Rectificaciones a la nomenclatura supergenérica de algunos taxa de mamíferos fósiles sudamericanos. ''Comunicaciones Paleontológicas del Museo de Historia Natural de Montevideo, 25(2):65-68. ---- '24. Moody, J.M. & Maisey, J.G. (1994) - New Cretaceous vertebrate assemblages from North-Western Venezuela and their significance. '' , 14(1):1-8. ---- '25. Moreno, P. & Villagrán, C. & Marquet, P.A. & Marshall, L-G. (1994) - Quaternary paleobiogeography of Northern and Central Chile. ''Revista Chilena de Historia Natural, 67:487-502. ---- '26. Morgan, Gary S. (1980) - Miocene and Pliocene marine mammal Faunas from the Bone Valley Formation of central Florida. '' - Proceedings of the San Diego Society of Natural History, 1994; '' - Contributions in Marine Mammal Paleontology Honoring Frank C. Whitmore, Jr.,(29):239-268. ---- '''27. Muizon, Christian de (1994) - A new carnivorous marsupial from the Palaeocene of Bolivia and the problem of marsupial monophyly. ''Nature, 370(6486):208-211. ---- '28. Muizon, Christian de (1994) - Are the squalodonts related to the platanistoids? '' - Proceedings of the San Diego Society of Natural History 1994; 29. '' - Contributions in Marine Mammal Paleontology Honoring Frank C. Whitmore, Jr.:135-146. ---- '''29. Murray, A.M. (1994) - ''Description of two new species of basal paracanthopterygian fishes from the Palaeocene of Alberta, and a phylogenetic analysis of the percopsiforms (Teleostei: Paracanthopterygii). M.Sc., University of Alberta, ---- - N-7= '1. Nelson, J.S. (1994) - ''Fishes of the world. (3rd edition), New York. John Wiley and Sons, 600 p. ---- '2. Nicholls, E.L. & Godfrey, S. J. (1994) - Subaqueous flight in mosasaurs - A discussion. '' , 14(3):450-452. ---- '3. Nolf, D. & Brzobohaty, R. (1994) - Fish otoliths from the Late Oligocene (Eger and Kiscell Formations) in the Eger area (northeastern Hungary). ''Bull. - Inst. r. sci. nat. Belg., Sci. Terre, 64: 225-252. ---- '4. Norell, M.A.& Clark, J.M. & Dashzeveg, D. & Barsbold, R. & Chiappe, L.M. & Davidson, A. R. & McKenna, M.C. & Perle, A. & Novacek, M.J. (1994) - A theropod dinosaur embryo and the affinities of the Flaming Cliffs dinosaur eggs. ''Science, 266, 5186: 779-782. ---- '5. Norell, M.A. & Clark, J.M. & Hutchison, J.H. (1994) - The Late Cretaceous alligatoroid ''Brachychampsa montana (Crocodylia): new material and putative relationships. American Museum Novitates, 3116:1-26 ---- '6. Noubhani, A. & Cappetta, H. (1994) - Revision des Rhombodontidae (Neoselachii: Batomorphii) des bassins a phosphate du Maroc. '' , 23 (1-4) : 1-49. ---- '7. Novas, F.E. (1994)- New information on the systematics and postcranial skeleton of Herrerasaurus ischigualastensis (Theropoda, Herrerasauridae) from the Ischigualasto Formation (Upper Triassic) of Argentina. '' , 13(4):400-423.- ---- - O= '1. - P-16= '''1. Page, L.E. (1994) - Benjamin F. Mudge, the state geological surveys, and fossil collecting in Kansas, 1864-1870. ''Earth Sciences History, 13(2):121-132. ---- '2. Páramo-Fonseca, M.E. (1994) - Posición sistemática de un reptil marino con base en los restos fósiles encontrados en capas del Cretácico superior en Yaguará (Huila). ''Revista de la Academia Colombiana de Ciencias Exactas, Físicas y Naturales, 19(72):63-80. ---- '3. Pascual , R. & Carlini, A.A. & Goin, F.J. (1994) - Paleogene land mammal bearing localities in Central Patagonia, Argentina. ''6º Congreso Argentino de Paleontología y Bioestratigrafía (Trelew), Field trip guide, 50 pp. ---- '4. Pascual, R. & Goin, F.J. & Carlini, A.A. (1994) - New data on the Groeberiidae: Unique Late Eocene - Early Oligocene South American marsupials. '' , 14(2):247-259. ---- '5. Patterson, C. (1994) - ''Bony Fishes. IN: Spencer, R. S. (ed.). Major features of vertebrate evolution. Short courses in paleontology. Vol. 7: 57-84 ---- '6. Paul, G.S. (1994) - ''Big sauropods - Really, really big sauropods. The Dinosaur Report, The Dinosaur Society, pp.12-13. ---- '7. Perea, D. & Ubilla, M. & Martínez, S. & Piñeiro, G. & Verde, M. (1994) - Mamíferos neógenos del Uruguay: la edad Mamífero Huayqueriense en el “Mesopotamiense”. ''Acta Geologica Leopoldensia, 17:375-389. ---- '8. Perez-Moreno, B.P. & Sanz, J.L. & Buscalioni, A.D. (1994) - A unique multitoothed ornithomimosaur dinosaur from the Lower Cretaceous of Spain. ''Nature, 370: 363-367. ---- '9. Philippe, H. & Douzery, E. (1994) - The pitfalls of molecular phylogeny based on four species, as illustrated by the Cetacea/Artiodactyla relationships. ''Journal of Mammalian Evolution, 1994; 2:133-152. ---- '10. Pledge, Neville S. (1994) Cetacean fossils from the lower Oligocene of South Australia. ''Records of the South Australian Museum, 1994; 27(2):118-123. ---- '11. Pollard, D. & Schulz, M. (1994) - A model for the potential locations of Triassic evaporite basins driven by paleoclimatic GCM simulations. ''Global and Planetary Change, 9: 233-249. ---- '12. Ponte, F.C. (1994) - ''The geology of the Brazilian Cretaceous sedimentary basins. In: Beurlen G, Campos DA, Viviers MC (eds), Stratigraphic range of Cretaceous mega- and microfossils of Brazil. Universidade Federal do Rio de Janeiro, pp.1-21. ---- '13. Poyato-Ariza, F.J. (1994) - A new Early Cretaceous gonorynchiform fish (Teleostei: Ostariophysi) from Las Hoyas (Cuenca, Spain). ''Occasional Papers, Museum of Natural History, University of Kansas, 164 : 1-37. ---- '14. Prado, J.L. & Alberdi, M.T. (1994) - A quantitative review of the horse genus Equus from South America. ''Palaeontology, 37:459-481. ---- '15. Prokopi, Eric (1994) - The Eocene Vertebrates of Florida. ''Florida Paleontological Society Newsletter, 1994; 11(3):11-12. ---- '16. Psihoyos, L. & Knoebber, J. (1994) - ''Hunting dinosaurs. Random House, New York. ---- - Q-3= '1. Quintana C.A. (1994) - Sistemática y anatomía funcional del roedor Ctenomyinae Praectenomys (Caviomorpha: Octodontidae) del Plioceno de Bolivia. ''Revista Técnica de Yacimientos Petrolíferos Fiscales de Bolivia, 15(1-2):175-185. ---- '2. Quintana C.A. (1994) - ''Ctenominos primitivos (Rodentia, Octodontidae) del Mioceno de la provincia de Buenos Aires, Argentina. Boletín de la Real Sociedad Española de Historia Natural, 89(1-4):19-23. ---- '3. Quintana C.A. (1994) - Notas para la actualización del conocimiento de la fauna de la "Formación" San Andrés (Pleistoceno inferior), provincia de Buenos Aires. '' , 31(4):331-332. ---- - R-6= '1. Rage, J.-C. & Richter, A. (1994) - A snake from the Lower Cretaceous (Barremian) of Spain: the oldest known snake. ''Neues Jahrbuch für Geologie und Paläontologie, Monatshefte, 9:561-565 ---- '2. Reidenberg, Joy S. & Laitman, Jeffrey T. (1994) Anatomy of the hyoid apparatus in Odontoceti (toothed whales): Specializations of their skeleton and musculature compared with those of terrestrial mammals. ''Anatomical Record, 1994; 240(4):598-624. ---- '3. Ribeiro, A.M. (1994) - ''Leontinídeos e Notohipídeos (Toxodontia, Notoungulata) da Formação Tremembé, Bacia de Taubaté, Estado de São Paulo. Unpublished MS dissertation, Universidade Federal do Rio Grande do Sul ---- '4. Riccardi, A.C. (1994) - La Patagonia y su trascendencia mundial en la paleontología. 4° Congreso Argentino de Paleontología y Bioestratigrafía. ---- '''5. Rosel, P.E. & Dizon, A.E. & Heyning, J.E. (1994)- Genetic analysis of sympatric morphotypes of common dolphins (genus Delphinus). ''Marine Biology, 1994; 119:159-167. DOI ---- '6. Rubilar, A. (1994) - Diversidad ictiológica en depósitos continentales miocenos de la Formación Cura-Mallín, Chile (37"-39°S). Implicancias paleogeográficas. ''Revista Geológica de Chile, 21(1):3-29. DOI ---- - S-36= '1. Saint-André, P.A. (1994) - ''Contribution à l'étude des grands mammifères du Néogène de l'altiplano bolivien. Unpublished Ph.D. thesis, Muséum national d'histoire naturelle ---- '2. Sander, P.M. & Rieppel, O.C. & Bucher, H. (1994) - New marine vertebrate fauna from the Middle Triassic of Nevada. '' , Vol. 68(3): 676-680. DOI ---- '3. Santos, M.E.M. & Cassab, C.T, & Brito, I.M. & Carvalho, M.S.S. & Carvalho, I.S. & Dino, R. & Duarte, L. & Fernandes, A.C.S. & Hashimoto, A.T. & Uesugui, N. & Viviers, C. & Wanderley, M.D. (1994) - ''The Potiguar Basin. In: Beurlen G, Campos DA, Viviers MC (eds), Stratigraphic range of Cretaceous mega- and microfossils of Brazil. Universidade Federal do Rio de Janeiro, pp.273-310. ---- '4. Sarjeant, W.A.S. & Langston, Jr.W. (1994) - Vertebrate footprints and invertebrate traces from the Chadronian (late Eocene) of Trans-Pecos, Texas. ''Texas Memorial Museum Bulletin, 36, p. 1-86. ---- '5. Scherer, C.M.S. (1994) - ''Análise faciológica e bioestratigráfica do Triássico Superior (Topo da Formação Santa Maria) na Região de Candelária-RS. Unpublished MS dissertation, Universidade Federal do Rio Grande do Sul ---- '6. Schubert, C. & Fritz, P. & Aravena, R. (1994) - Late quaternary paleoenvironmental studies in the Gran Sabana (Venezuelan Guyana shield). ''Quaternary International, 21:81-90. ---- '7. Schultze, H.P. (1994) - Comparison of hypotheses on the relationships of Sarcopterygians. ''Systematic Biology, Vol. 43(2): 155-173 ---- '8. Schwartz, H.L. & Gillette, D.D. (1994) - Geology and taphonomy of the Coelophysis quarry, Upper Triassic Chinle Formation, Ghost Ranch, New Mexico. '' , 68: 1118-1130. ---- '9. Schwarzhans, W. (1994) - Die Fisch-Otolithen aus dem Oberoligozan der Niederrheinischen Bucht. Systematik, Palaookologie, Palaobiogeographie, Biostratigraphie und Otolithen-Zonierung. ''Geol. Jahrb., A 140: 3-248. ---- '10. Schwimmer, D.R. & Stewart, J.D. & Williams, D. (1994) - Giant fossil coelacanths from the Late Cretaceous in the eastern United States. ''Geology, Vol. 22: 503-506 ---- '11. Sedor, F.A. (1994) - ''Estudo pós-craniano de ''Brazilosaurus sanpauloensis Shikama & Ozaki, 1966 (Anapsida, Proganosauria, Mesosauridae) da Formação Irati, Permiano da Bacia do Paraná, Brasil''. Unpublished MS dissertation, Universidade Federal do Rio Grande do Sul ---- '12. Sellwood, B.W. & Price, G.D. & Valdes, P.J. (1994) - Cooler estimates of Cretaceous temperatures. ''Nature, Vol. 370(6489): 453-455 ---- '13. Sereno, P.C. (1994) - The pectoral girdle and forelimb of the theropod ''Herrerasaurus ischigualastensis. , 13(4):425-450. ---- '14. Sereno, P.C. & Arcucci, A.B. (1994) - Dinosaurian precursors from the Middle Triassic of Argentina: ''Lagerpeton chanarensis. , 13(4):385-399. ---- '15. Sereno, P.C. & Arcucci, A.B. (1994) Dinosaurian precursors from the Middle Triassic of Argentina: ''Marasuchus lilloensis, gen. nov. , 14(1):53-73. ---- '16. Sereno, P.C. & Novas, F.E. (1994) - The skull and neck of the basal theropod Herrerasaurus ischigualastensis. '' , 13(4):451-476. ---- '17. Shimada, Kenshu (1994) - Jaws of the Late Cretaceous shark, ''Squalicorax kaupi, from Western Kansas. (ABSTRACT).p. 393 ICVM-4 Abstracts, Journal of Morphology, Vol. 220 (3): 393 DOI: 10.1002/jmor.1052200311 ---- 18. Shimada, Kenshu (1994) - Paleobiology of the Late Cretaceous shark, Cretoxyrhina mautelli (Lamniformes: Cretoxyrhinidae), from Kansas. Unpubl. Masters thesis. 169 pp. Fort Hays State University. ---- '19. Sigogneau-Russell, D. & Ensom, P. (1994) - Decouverte, dans le Groupe de Purbeck (Berriasien, Angleterre), du plus ancien temoignage de l'existence de mammiferes tribospeniques. ''CR. Acad. Sci. Paris, t. 319, serie 2, p. 833-838. ---- '20. Silva Santos, R. (1994) - Ictiofáunula da Formação Codó, Cretáceo inferior, com a descrição de um novo Táxon - ''Codoichthys carnavalii (Pisces, Teleostei). Anais da Academia Brasileira de Ciências, 66(2):131-143. ---- '21. Silva Santos, R. (1994) - Paleoictiofáunula da Formação Pedra do Fogo, Bacia do Parnaíba, NE do Brasil: II. Eugeneodontida - Agassizodontidae. ''Anais da Academia Brasileira de Ciências, 66(4):413-424. ---- '22. Silva Santos, R. (1994) - ''Vinctifer araripinensis sp.n. da Formação Santana, Bacia do Araripe, Cretáceo inferior (Aptiano), NE do Brasil. Anais da Academia Brasileira de Ciências, 66(1):85-94. ---- '23. Silva Santos, R. & Oliveira, A.R. (1994) - ''Rhacolepis buccalis Agassiz 1841 (Pisces, Elopomorpha), no Cretáceo inferior da Colômbia AS. Anais da Academia Brasileira de Ciências, 66(2):167-171. ---- '24. Silva, V.G. (1994) - Chondrichthyes das formações Gramame e Maria Farinha: Aspectos evolutivos e paleoecológicos. I. Superordem Batomorphii. ''Acta Geol Leopoldensia, 17(39/1):315-328. ---- '25. Smith, A.B. (1994) - ''Systematics and the fossil record: documenting evolutionary patterns. Blackwell Science, Oxford, UK. ---- '26. Smith, Th. & Smith, R. (1994) - Le genre ''Dormaalius QUINET,1964, de l'Eocène inférieur de Belgique, synonyme du genre Macrocranion WEITZEL,1949 (Mammalia, Lipotyphla). Professional Paper, 274: 1994/7 ---- '27. Smith, Timothy D. & Mooney, Mark P. & Giegel, Michael I. & Taylor Andrea B. & Burrows, Annie M. (1994) - Shape of scapular fossae in freshwater and marine dolphins. Journal of Mammalogy, 1994; 75(2):515-519. ---- '28. Soto-Heim, P. (1994) - Les hommes de Lagoa Santa (Brésil). Caractères anthropologiques et position parmi d’autres populations paléoindiennes d’amérique. ''L’Anthropologie, 98(1):81-109. ---- '29. Spalletti, L.A. & Gasparini, Z. & Fernández, M. (1994) - Facies, ambientes y reptiles marinos de la transición entre las Formaciones Los Molles y Lajas (Jurásico medio), cuenca Neuquina, Argentina. ''Acta Geologica Leopoldensia, 39(1):329-344. ---- '30. Stacey, Pam & Leatherwood, Stephen & Baird, Robin W. ''Pseudorca crassidens. Mammalian Species, 1994; 456:1-6. ---- '31. Stewart, J.D. & Bell, G. L. Jr. (1994) - North America's oldest mosasaurs are teleosts. ''Contributions to Science (Natural History Museum of Los Angeles County), 441:1-9. ---- '32. Stewart, J.D. & Bilbey, S.A. & Chure, D.J. & Madsen, S.K. (1994) - Vertebrate fauna of the Mowry Shale (Cenomanian) in northeastern Utah. '' , Vol. 14(3S): 47A ---- '33. Storrs, G. W. (1994) - A juvenile specimen of ?''Plesiosaurus sp. from the Lias (Lower Jurassic, Pliensbachian) near Charmouth, Dorset, England. Proceedings Dorset Nat. Hist. and Arch. Society, 116:71-76. ---- '34. Storrs, G. W. (1994) - Fossil vertebrate faunas of the British Rhaetian (latest Triassic). ''Zoological Journal of the Linnean Society, 112:217-259. ---- '35. Stuart, C. & Stuart, T. (1994) - ''Tracks and Signs of Southern and East African Wildlife. Halfway House, Southern Books, 310 p. ---- '36. Su, Dezao (1994) - New Early Jurassic actinopterygians from Weixin, Yunnan. ''Vertebrata PalAsiatica, Vol. 32(3): 151-165 ---- - T-8= '1. Takai, M. (1994) - New specimens of Neosaimiri fieldsi from La Venta, Colombia: A Middle Miocene ancestor of the living squirrel monkeys. ''Journal of Human Evolution, 27(4):329-360. DOI ---- '2. Tauber, A.A. (1994) - ''Estratigrafía y vertebrados fósiles de la Formación Santa Cruz (Mioceno inferior) en la costa atlántica entre las rías del Coyle y Río Gallegos, Provincia de Santa Cruz, República Argentina. Unpublished Ph.D. thesis, Universidad Nacional de Córdoba. 565 pp. ---- '3. Taverne, L. (1994) - Ostéologie et affinités du téléostéen crétacique Elopopsis microdon (Pisces, Crossognathiformes, Pachyrhizodontidae). ''Biol. Jaarb. Dodonaea, Vol. 61 (1993):172-192 ---- '4. Taylor, M.A. (1994) - ''Stone, bone or blubber? Buoyancy control strategies in aquatic tetrapods, pp.151-161, In Maddock, L., Bone, Q., and Rayner, J. M. V. (ed.), Mechanics and Physiology of Animal Swimming, Cambridge University Press. ---- '5. Taylor, M.A. (1994) - The plesiosaur’s birthplace: the Bristol Institution and its contribution to vertebrate palaeontology. ''Zoological Journal of the Linnean Society, Vol. 112: 179-196 ---- '6. Thewissen, J.G.M. (1994) - Phylogenetic aspects of cetacean origins: A morphological perspective. ''Mammalian Evolution, 1994; 2(3):157-184. ---- '7. Thewissen, J.G.M. & Hussain, S.T. & Arif, M. (1994) - Fossil evidence for the origin of aquatic locomotion in archaeocete whales. ''Science, 1994; 263:210-212. ---- '6. Tonni, E.P. & Cione, A.L. (1994) - Los mamíferos y el clima en el Pleistoceno y Holoceno de la provincia de Buenos Aires. ''Jornadas de Arqueología e Interdisciplinas, pp.127-142.T ---- '7. Trajano, E. & Ferrarezzi, H. (1994) - A fossil bear from Northeastern Brazil, with a phylogenetic analysis of the South American extinct Tremarctinae (Ursidae). Journal of Vertebrate Paleontology. 14(4):552-561. DOI ---- '''8. Troadec, H. (1994) - ''TNPC (Logiciel de Traitement Numérique de pièces calcifiées), Manuel d'utilisation, 70 p. ---- - U-2= '1. Ubilla, M. & Perea, D. & Bond, M. (1994) - The deseadan land mammal age in Uruguay and the report of Scarrittia robusta nov. sp. (Leontiniidae - Notoungulata) in the Fray Bentos Formation (Oligocene-?Lower Miocene). '' , 27(1):95-102. DOI ---- '2. Uhen, M.D. (1994) - Forelimb of late middle Eocene Prozeuglodon atrox (Mammalia, Cetacea) from Fayum, Egypt. '' , 14:51A. ---- - V-8= '1. Verzi, D.H. (1994) - ''Origen y evolución de los Ctenomyinae (Rodentia: Octodontidae). Un análisis de anatomía cráneo-dentaria. Unpublished Ph.D. thesis, Universidad Nacional de La Plata. 2 vols. ---- '2. Verzi, D.H. & Vucetich, M.G. & Montalvo, C.I. (1994) - Octodontid-like Echimyidae (Rodentia): An Upper Miocene episode in the radiation of the family. ''Palaeovertebrata, 23(1-4):199-210. ---- '3. Villarroel, A.C. & Sempere, T. & Marshall, L.G. (1994) - Un nuevo ''Trachytherus (Notoungulata, Mammalia) en el Terciario de la faja subandina Norte de Bolivia. 9° Congreso Geológico de Bolivia 9, Memorias, Santa Cruz, pp.28-32. ---- '4. Vizcaíno, S.F. (1994) - La identidad taxonómica de Stegotheriopsis gaimanensis Bordas (Mammalia, Edentata) del Colhuehuapense (Oligoceno tardío - Mioceno temprano) de Chubut, Argentina. Implicancias biocronológicas. '' , 31(4):379-380. ---- '5. Vizcaíno, S.F. (1994) - Mecánica masticatoria de Stegotherium tessellatum Ameghino (Mammalia, Xenarthra) del Mioceno de Santa Cruz (Argentina). '' ,31(3):283-290. ---- '6. Vizcaíno, S.F. (1994) - Vizcaíno SF. 1994. Sistemática y anatomía de los Astegotheriini Ameghino, 1906 (nuevo rango) (Xenarthra, Dasypodidae, Dasypodinae). '' ,31(1):3-13. ---- '7. Vizcaíno, S.F. & Fariña, R.A. (1994) - Caracterización trófica de los armadillos (Mammalia. Xenarthra, Dasypodidae) de Edad Santacrucense (Mioceno temprano) de Patagonia (Argentina). ''Acta Geológica Leopoldensia, 39:1-200. ---- '8. Vucetich, M.G. & Verzi, D.H. (1994) - The presence of Protadelphomys (Rodentia, Echimyidae) in the Colhuehuapian of the South Barranca of Colhue Huapi Lake (Chubut). '' , 31(1):93-94. ---- - W-8= '1. Wenz, S. (1994) - Les Amiidés du Crétacé inférieur du Montsec (Province de Lérida, Espagne): Urocles sauvagei as a synonym of Vidalamia catalunica. ''Treb. Mus. Geol. Barcelona. ---- '2. Wenz, S. & Poyato Ariza, F.J. (1994) - Les Actinoptérygiens juvéniles du Crétacé inférieur du Montsech et de Las Hoyas (Espagne). '' , Mémoire Spécial, Vol. 16: 203-212 ---- '3. Westgate, James W. & Gillettee, C.N. & Rolater, E. (1994) - Paleocology of an Eocene coastal community from Georgia. '' , 14(3):52A. ---- '4. Whitmore, Frank C.Jr. (1994) - Neogene climate change and the emergence of the modern whale fauna of the North Atlantic Ocean. ''Proceedings of the San Diego Society of Natural History, 1994 29:223-227. ---- '5. Williams, M.E. (1994) - Catastrophic versus noncatastrophic extinction of the dinosaurs: Testing, falsifiability, and the burden of proof. '' , 68: 183-190. ---- '6. Wilson, J.A.& Sereno, P.C. (1994) - Higher-level phylogeny of sauropod dinosaurs. '' , 14, 3, Suppl. 52. ---- '7. Wilson, M.V.H. & Williams, R.R.G. (1994) - Systematic position of the enigmatic teleost ''Platacodon nanus Marsh, from the Upper Cretaceous of North America. pp. 52A-53A. Annual Meeting, Society of Vertebrate Paleontology, Abstracts of Papers. , Vol. 14(3S). ---- '8. Wyss, A.R. & Norell, Mark & Flynn, John Joseph & Novacek, Michael J. & Charrier, R. & McKenna, M.C. & Swisher III, Carl Celso (1994) - Paleogene mammals from the Andes of Central Chile: A preliminary taxonomic, biostratigraphic, and geochronologic assessment. ''American Museum Novitates, 3098:1-31. ---- - X-0= '1. - Y-3= '''1. Yabumoto, Y. (1994) - Early Cretaceous freshwater fish fauna in Kyushu, Japan. ''Bull. Kitak. Mus. Nat. Hist., 13: 107-254. ---- '2. Yabumoto, Y. & Uyeno, T. (1994) -Late Mesozoic and Cenozoic fish faunas of Japan. ''The Island Arc., Vol. 3: 255-269 ---- '3. Yoshida, Hideyoshi & Shirakihara, Miki & Takemura, Akira & Shirakihara, Kunio (1994) - Development, sexual dimorphism, and individual variation in the skeleton of the finless porpoise, Neophocaena phocaenoides, in the coastal waters of western Kyushu, Japan. ''Marine Mammal Science, 10(3):266-282. ---- - Z-2= '1. Zhelezko, V.I. (1994) - Sharks of the family Jaekelotodontidae of the European and middle Asian paleogeographic regions. ''Bulletin Moscow Society of Naturalists, 69(6): 47-62 ---- '2. Zielinski, S.L. (1994) - First report of Pycnodontidae (Osteichthyes) from the Blue Hill Shale Member of the Carlile Shale (Upper Cretaceous; Middle Turonian), Ellis County, Kansas. ''Kansas Academy of Science, Abstracts, 13(44). ---- - }} }} '''Copyright © , '''Created : '''2018-03-18 Category:Vertebrate Paleontology Reference List